Christmas Not Quite Alone
by WildClover27
Summary: Everyone has gone their separate ways. It's going to be a quiet Christmas at the Mansion. Or is it?


Terry surveyed the busy bar. She was alone and the place was packed. Didn't people stay home for Christmas Eve? Not that it was much of a Christmas. Craig was on the Continent for two weeks. Chris and Kelly had gone to Washington to spend the holidays with their dad. Monty was stuck on base. Kit was spending Christmas with Joe at Archbury. And the guys were on a week long pass to London. Oh well, they would just have to celebrate Christmas when Craig got back.

Terry kept a smile on her face as she poured ale and mixed drinks.

"Having fun?" asked a deep voice in amusement.

Terry looked up with a double take at the grinning Italian standing in front of her at the bar. "Actor, what are you doing here?" she asked. "You're supposed to be in London."

"We became bored and decided to spend the holiday at home," he replied.

Terry started pouring a pitcher of ale. "Now you can't tell me with all the women in that little black book of yours, you couldn't find someone to keep you entertained."

He shrugged. "I just could not get interested."

This earned him a look of disbelief. "Are you sick? Do I need to take you to a doctor?" She handed the pitcher to a corporal and immediately started filling another.

"Really, Teresa," said the con man with mock indignation. "You sound like women is all I have on my mind."

"That and antiques and paintings and jewels." She took an order for six more mixed drinks. As she worked, she said to Actor, "Sweetheart, I am busier than a one armed paper hanger. I'm sorry, but your Courvoisier is in the backroom. Could you get it yourself?"

"I will get it in a bit," he assured her.

Terry concentrated on trying to keep up with the orders. She was startled when a hand cupped her left hip and a kiss was placed on her right cheek. She turned in surprise and stared as Actor, sans jacket and with his shirt open at the neck and sleeves rolled part way up his arms, moved down the bar past her and began taking orders and mixing drinks. She didn't have time to comment, but was surprised that the man actually knew how to tend bar and was doing it.

A while later, Terry turned to the back shelves. She put an arm around the Italian's waist and squeezed as she ducked under his arm to retrieve a bottle from in front of him while he was reaching for one on a higher shelf. "Actor, you are a dear," she said. "I will owe you big time for this, _Caro_."

"And you may be sure I will collect," he replied with a grin.

She grinned back at him and surreptitiously patted him on the backside as she moved around him. That earned her a wider grin and a chuckle.

The place did not settle down until after one. Terry gratefully closed the door and locked it behind the last patron. She was exhausted. It was tempting to just leave the mess and go home, but she was too conscientious.

Actor collected and brought the empty and used glasses and pitchers back to the bar. Terry got a bucket of water and a towel and started to work cleaning the tables and chairs. Finishing that, she turned to the bar and was delighted to see it had been cleaned already. There were towels laid on top, with clean glasses upside down to drain and dry. Actor was up to his elbows in soapy water at the sink, washing glasses.

"You don't have to do that," said Terry. "I'll get it in a minute."

"I am almost done," said Actor. "And if you promise not to ruin my reputation I will finish these."

"I promise not to tell a soul," agreed Terry.

She took the money out of the cash register and tallied it before going to the back room to put it in the safe. When she returned, Actor was finished and rolling down his shirt sleeves.

"Are we done?" he asked.

"We are done," she replied.

"Good," said the con man with a smile. "I would like to collect now."

Terry grinned at him. "And just what is it you would like to collect, Sir?"

"I think a kiss would be in order," said Actor with a sly grin of his own.

The girl chuckled. "I think I might be able to accommodate you."

She walked up to him and slipped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. They exchanged a long, warm kiss. They pulled back a little and smiled at each other.

"Merry Christmas, _Mia_ Teresa," said Actor softly.

"Merry Christmas, _Mio Attore_," she replied just as softly. She eyed him with a calculating look. "I – uh – don't suppose you would be interested in taking me to Midnight Mass, would you?"

Actor actually gave her a startled look. He had not been to mass in way too many years. He thought about it a minute. Maybe it was time to make peace with the God he had forsaken for forsaking him. He gave a tentative nod, followed by a more definite nod.

The mansion was quiet when they finally made it back a little before 3 am. Arms around each other, they climbed the stairs. Actor gave Terry a little squeeze in front of her door, before going on to his.

"Hey give that back! That's mine!"

"Come and get it," taunted an English accent.

Terry rolled over with a groan and looked at the clock. It was 7am. Terrific. Four hours of sleep and the children were up and at it. Well, it was Christmas. The young woman pulled the covers back and sat up. She slipped her feet into slippers and put on her robe. She wasn't ready to get fully dressed yet. She ran fingers through her hair and left it loose.

Coming down the stairs, she saw the game table was piled with presents. Casino and Goniff were squared off with the quicksilver Englishman holding out a present enticingly and jumping around just out of the safecrackers reach. Chief was in his window, watching the antics with benign disgust. The Indian nodded to Terry. She skirted the two delinquents and went to perch on the arm of Actor's chair. He did not look much more awake than she did as he handed her his cup of coffee.

"Didn't I just see you?" she asked wryly as she took a sip.

"It seems so," agreed the con man.

Casino looked over at the two and grinned dirtily. "Hey Babe, hard night last night? I know Beautiful was with you. He wear you out?"

Actor was about to retort to that when Terry slipped an arm around his neck. "Yes, it was a - um – busy night." She got a sated smile on her face. "It was well worth it. His stamina was unbelievable. His technique was perfection. And his form? Oh, it was . . . _bellisimo_!"

Actor went along with her. "Thank you, _Cara_. You were wonderful as always."

Casino and Goniff were froze with open mouthed stares. It was priceless.

Chief could not quite stifle a grin. "Tended bar last night? Huh, Actor?"

"Yes," replied the con man.

"He was wonderful. I never saw so many women come up to get drinks. We raked in a bundle last night," said Terry. "I ought to hire him."

There was laughter all around. Terry took another sip of coffee and handed it back to the Italian. Her eyes scanned the room, resting on each man with affection. With all their own holiday plans, they had come back to what was now their home. It was a wonderful gift.

"Merry Christmas Guys."

And a Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
